


Hilos

by Dannnasparkle



Category: Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst con final feliz, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Muerte de personaje, Red String of Fate, Reencarnación, Situado en la Guerra, Todo es Triste y no me Arrepiento, mencion de violencia, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannnasparkle/pseuds/Dannnasparkle
Summary: A través del tiempo, se puede estirar o enredar, pero pase lo que pase jamás se va a quebrar.
Relationships: Emilio Osorio/Joaquin Bondoni
Kudos: 2





	Hilos

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando salió el asunto de la foto del artículo LGBT+ con el chico idéntico a Emilio, me sentí lo suficientemente inspirada como para darle un plot medio decente a esta idea. Espero la lectura se entienda y no se haga pesada.
> 
> Y para el joven de la foto: Espero estés descansando en paz, chico sin nombre, y que hayas podido sentirte libre aunque sea un momento.

_**Dicen que todos nacemos con un hilo atado a nuestro meñique.** _

—¿Algún día nos sentiremos libres?

El joven suspiró, pasando su mano por los rizados cabellos del chico que estaba acostado en sus piernas; desde esa vista se notaba el hermoso perfil que su pareja tenía. Recibió un resoplido y un movimiento de cabeza en respuesta. Su amante apretó los labios y habló, vagando en sus propios pensamientos—, quisiera poder prometerte eso.

Era así siempre, pensó el rizado. Era un tema que nunca terminaba, ¿y como podía hacerlo? si a ojos del mundo ni siquiera tenían derecho de respirar, mucho menos de amar. Vivir con una cinta en la boca, en la oscuridad, temiendo por su integridad cada segundo ¿realmente eso era vida? Se sentía como un castigo ¿Los estaban castigando por no seguir las mismas normas que el resto del mundo? Nunca iba a entenderlo, si él solamente se había enamorado de un chico con pestañas grandes y la sonrisa más angelical del universo ¿por qué eso estaba mal? No lo entendía y nunca lo iba a entender. Pero ahí estaban ellos, jugándose todo por una delgada burbuja donde solo existían ambos.

Y debían aprovecharla antes de que explotara.

_**Dicen que nuestra alma vaga de cuerpo en cuerpo por la eternidad, vida tras vida.** _

—No quiero que te vayas.

El de rizos largos se levantó y buscó la mirada de su amado. Aquellos ojos rebosantes de brillo escondían una profunda tristeza, y gotas saladas buscaban escaparse por los bordes. Acarició esas mejillas llenas de lunares, deseando besarlas. Y así lo hizo, brindándole un _cálido_ alivio al chiquillo dueño de su corazón, aunque fuera por unos momentos. La realidad es que ambos se iban a ir, cada quien por su lado, luchando en medio de un campo de batalla. Moviéndose como piezas de ajedrez que a sus superiores no les importaba tirar en cualquier momento. Era por su patria, decían.

Puede que sí.

—Que bonitos ojos tienes —habló con suavidad, dejando un beso más, justo en su comisura—, escúchame. No importa, siempre voy a estar cerca de ti, porque te amo hasta el infinito.

Escondió a su amante entre sus brazos, como si eso fuera suficiente para protegerlo de todo. Quería aprovechar cada segundo que pudiera antes de verse obligado a usar un uniforme y un arma. Le dolía pensar que el pequeño oculto en su abrazo tendría que hacer lo mismo; era tan puro.

_**Separados al ser demasiado perfectos, un alma está condenada a vagar en busca de la mitad que le fue arrancada.** _

Jaló su cabello ondulado con ira, con desesperación, no le importaba quedarse calvo. Ya había tenido que cortarlo para la guerra, que más daba que lo volviera a hacer. Se encontraba llorando, sin poder encontrar un consuelo a su pesar. Ojalá hubiera sido él. _¿Por qué no fue él?_ ¿Por qué tuvo que ser la persona que más amaba? ¿Por qué tuvieron que quitarle la luz de los ojos y el aliento del pecho? 

Le dolía en demasía, pero no se había podido sentar a sufrir su pérdida. Los hombres no lloran, después de todo. Los soldados, mucho menos. No quería que lo catalogaran como débil.

Que tontería.

Si su amado estuviera presente lo hubiera regañado por pensar así. Sabía que se lo merecía, aquel joven siempre se había esforzado por enseñarle que llorar era humano, y no tenía nada que ver con el género, con la edad, con el color. _Solo son lágrimas_ , decía, y si que tenía razón. En su presencia ni siquiera hubiera dudado en dejar caer las lágrimas como cascadas, sintiéndose mejor luego de sacar esa opresión en su pecho y recibir caricias y besos como consuelo.

Pero ahora él no estaba. Y esa opresión nunca se iría.

_**Hay distintos tipos de almas gemelas. Las que solo están para cumplir una misión en tu vida. Las que se vuelven un soporte.** _

El reporte oficial decía que murió porque una bala perforó su pulmón. Sabía que era un riesgo, que algo así podría pasar. Pero había sido mucho más cruel que eso.

Un sobreviviente dijo que lo habían atrapado junto a otros compañeros. Que fue una emboscada. Que habían descubierto que era, que se notaba mucho. Que le habían querido sacar información. Que no quiso hablar. Que lo torturaron. Que al final lo convirtieron en la «mujercita» que merecía ser. Y luego una bala en su cuerpo. Tal vez dos. O tres.

No había podido ver el cuerpo, pues no era un familiar y no quería pelear con nadie para tener el derecho. No creía haber soportado verlo de todas maneras.

Le habían quitado lo que más quería y nadie lo sabía. Y si lo supieran no lo aceptarían de todas formas.

_**Las que no se relacionan con el romance. Las que si lo hacen. Las que se encuentran y se separan una y otra vez.** _

Más que nada, esperaba que esa foto sirviera para recordarle al mundo que existían, que no eran pocos, que vivían entre ellos, y más importante, que merecían vivir como ellos. Tenía la esperanza de que la gente cambiara en el futuro, y cuando le preguntaron si deseaba ser fotografiado no lo pensó mucho antes de aceptar.

Seguramente a su amado le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Él siempre decía que no toda la gente es mala, no hubiera tenido miedo de sentirse libre, tan solo unos instantes.

Tal vez tendrían que ocultarlos por el momento. Tal vez fuera peligroso mostrarse así. Tal vez el mundo no estaba preparado para verlos como iguales, pero no le importaba, alguien tenía que atreverse o las cosas nunca serían diferentes. Tenía esperanza de que sería así.

Luego.

_**También estaban las que tenían un lazo tan fuerte que no eran capaces de estar separadas.** _

Cuando tuvo que volver al campo de batalla supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Lo sentía en alguna parte de su corazón, y siempre había creído que eso nunca se equivocaba. Se jactaba de ser una persona cursi, y el amor que había vivido, si bien escondido, le había enseñado que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos era más agradable a veces.

Pero tampoco buscó su final, no creía que era buena idea adelantar nada. Solo esperaba que lo primero que sus ojos vieran cuando se cerraran fuera a su ángel caído, esperando por él en algún otro lado listo para tomar su mano y darle un beso de bienvenida.

—Te voy a encontrar. Te encontré en esta vida y lo haré en todas las que nos faltan. Solo sé paciente.

Parecía un credo que repetía cada noche, guardando de contrabando una foto del hombre que amó, que amaba, que amaría siempre, sin importar lo que dijera el mundo. De todas formas, su propio mundo había sido destruido ya, que más le daba.

_**Esa era la historia más triste. Las almas que no soportaban estar separadas. Y si su compañero de vida moría...** _

Nunca se podrá saber que sucedió exactamente. No hubo un cuerpo que entregar, no hubo historia que explicar. Era tan común que pasara eso en la guerra. Las historias se perdían como vapor en el viento, y nunca nadie las podría contar.

Lo último que se supo es que habían tenido muchas bajas en el campo, que había bombas y no existía un lugar seguro donde pisar. Respirar demasiado fuerte era un peligro que podría revelar tu ubicación, y perdías el juego.

Podría ser que recibió una bala y se desangró. Podría ser que piso una bomba enterrada y explotó. Podría ser que sufrió el mismo destino que su pareja. Podría ser que vivió incluso uno peor. Podría ser que no.

Lo único que era seguro es que era la primera vez que iba a sentirse _libre._

_**El alma que quedaba no podía soportarlo, y buscaba seguir sus pasos intentando reencontrarse una vez más.** _

Caminó directo al interior de la casa, con las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans. Podría estar en su casa cenando unos tacos, pero había decidido acompañar a su amigo a la fiesta de aquella chica. Bueno, también era su amiga, lo aceptaba, pero no se sentía con un humor para una fiesta.

Prefirió no volverse el amargado del lugar, y se dedicó a tomar un poco. La bebida y la música siempre servían para agarrar ambiente, y tuvo razón; un parpadeo después y estaba a gusto bailando con desconocidos.

Fue cosa de _suerte_ , en realidad, que volteara hacia ese lado.

Lejos de él había otro chico, con rizos parecidos a los suyos, delgado y tranquilo. Parecía ser más o menos de su altura y estaba bastante distraído tomando algún líquido de un vaso rojo. Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado, y levantó la vista, chocando por fin una con la otra.

_Que bonitos ojos tienes_ , pensó.

No supo porque lo pensó. Prefirió no averiguarlo, y apartó la mirada, regresando a sus propios asuntos. Se concentró tanto en ello que olvidó lo que había pasado, seguramente habría quedado solo así, pero se vio envuelto en las vueltas de la vida, y aquel chico de pestañas largas y lunares en la cara quedó frente a frente con él.

Quien iba a decir que sus amigos se conocían entre sí. Quien iba a decir que jugarían con ellos a ser gemelos. Quien iba a decir que serían partícipes de una fotografía que, estaba seguro, terminaría en el olvido.

Pero sobretodo, quien iba a decir que ese joven terminaría siendo una presencia constante en su vida.

_**Es un privilegio encontrar tu otra mitad. Aunque esté de paso. Aunque no haya romance, o tal vez si lo haya.** _

—Emilio —sintió que lo llamaron. Le dio la impresión que había pasado mucho tiempo sin escuchar su nombre. Que sentimiento tan extraño—, deberíamos ensayar nuestras líneas, son las últimas.

El de rizos se removió, sin querer moverse. Cuando las caricias a su cabello pararon, abrió un ojo y se encontró la mirada reprobatoria de su compañero. Suspiró y no le quedó más que hacerle caso—, ya pues... ¿por qué tan serio hoy?

Recibió una mueca como respuesta, y ahí se dio cuenta que algo no estaba del todo bien. No es que hubieran pasado muchos años de estar juntos, pero se le hacía sorprendentemente fácil entenderlo, saber lo que sentía. Se quedó atento a cada movimiento, esperando que ordenara sus pensamientos para sacar lo que tenía que decir.

—No quiero que te vayas.

Esa no se la había esperado—, ¿de qué hablas?

El chiquillo suspiró. Tenía la mirada triste, y Emilio sintió una opresión en el pecho. Pasó su mano por la mejilla ajena buscando ofrecerle un consuelo, acariciando suavemente los lunares sobre ella. Le dieron ganas de besarla, pero prefirió contenerse—, cuando Aristemo acabe, tendremos que tomar caminos separados. Ya sé que es necesario para crecer, pero...

Emilio lo interrumpió, tomando su cara con ambas manos y regalándole una sonrisa—, escúchame. No importa, siempre voy a estar cerca de ti, porque te amo hasta el infinito, Joaquín.

_**Quien sabe, tal vez se hayan estado buscando durante mil vidas.** _

El brillo en aquellos ojos regresó, y su sonrisa fue correspondida, para Emilio era como ver directamente al sol, pero no apartó la vista; no existía una mejor manera de quedarse ciego. Joaquín decidió creerle, igual que siempre lo había hecho; _era tan sencillo creer en Emilio._

El más alto siguió hablando. Sentía la necesidad de seguir intentando hasta que su amado cambiara su expresión decaída—, y piensa en todo lo que hemos logrado juntos, ¿no te da gusto? Siempre que mires el cambio que has hecho en esta sociedad, que hemos hecho, aunque sea pequeño o no, piensa en mí así como yo pensaré en ti.

_**Y se seguirán buscando mil vidas más, buscando el otro extremo de su hilo.** _

Joaquín asintió, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Colocó sus manos sobre las de Emilio, y soltó una risa en voz baja—, ¿Te amo hasta el infinito? Aris te golpeará por copiarle.

—¡Oye, sin mi él no sería más que letras en un guión! —Emilio también rió, y aprovechó la distracción de Joaquín para dejar un pequeño beso en su frente, sorprendiéndolo—, además, es verdad, y tú lo sabes.

—Si, lo sé. Yo también lo hago.

_**Dispuestas a seguirse después de la muerte solo para verse otra vez.** _

Joaquín no podía sentirse más seguro ahí, en su propio mundo junto a Emilio. Tal vez aún le preocupaba lo mucho que tenían que ocultarlo, pero que más daba. Estaba cambiando a la gente, un poco, y eso hacía valer la espera.

Eso y los labios de Emilio sobre los suyos con ese magnífico poder de desaparecer sus preocupaciones. A veces le daba miedo lo mucho que su alma parecía encajar con la de él, como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

_¿Así era el amor?_

_**Hasta el infinito.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que es prácticamente inexistente el tag emiliaco aquí en AO3, pero aún así no me quería quedar con las ganas de subirlo.
> 
> —Pueden encontrarme en Twitter como @suguboku. Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, plots, o un saludo bonito.  
> —Estoy en Tumblr como Haikyuudescendants, que es mi art blog donde subo fanarts y en Twitter mi art acc está como @dansprkle.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, besitos en la nacha.


End file.
